Conformist Love
by TheBlueMoonRose
Summary: Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be showen on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpadd" Change in story, Sequel to 'First Love' Rated: (T-Fanfiction) MA- Wattpad Pairings: Pete (red goth) / mike makowski (in that order) Pete (RedGoth) x Stan Marsh
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Conformist Love**

 **Author: Jess Lynn/ Crimzon Beauty / SlytherinJess /MadHasAHatter (All me)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be showen on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpadd" Change in story, Sequel to 'First Love'**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) MA- Wattpad**

 **Pairings: Pete (red goth) / mike makowski (in that order)**

 **Pete (RedGoth) x Stan Marsh**

 **Intro: Being stuck has a project partner is a pain to the one person you despise is a pain. Pete (Red Goth) is stuck has project partner with Mike Makowski, the leader of the vampire kids. At this time starts a friends with benefits with Stan, what will happen when Mike gets jealous over the way Stan and Pete act towards each other? (I had a hard time to figure out what age they both would be in school. So I did some math . lol Pete would be 16 a sophomore and Mike would be 17 going on 18 Junior) *Since Pete and Firkle and Michael don't have a last names I shell make one up for the both of them***

 **Chapter 1 'what a fucken day'**

'ahhh, ahhh, ahhh'

Pete sighed flipping over on his side groaning 'fucken Monday...', the loud alarm that went on, Pete managed to get enough strength to get up and turned off his clock.

Running fingers through his hair "fuck" getting up in only his boxers, he walked out of his room in the dark hallway across the wall to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he moved his right hand to the right knowing were the light switch was and turned the light on, he groaned from the light being so bright but endured it. Walking up to the shower, turning it on and quickly taking a piss.

He removed his boxers and hopped in the shower feeling the hot water running on his skin. He stood there for a good two minutes until washing his body and washing his hair.

After the shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist, putting his boxers in the clothes hamper and walking to his room.

Once in his room he shut the door and locket it right away. The room was still dark, pitch dark.

He reached his arm again and turned the light on in his room, he walked over to the dresser going through it getting a pair of black skinny jeans, black V-neck that looked has a burned and torched look that reveals the bones that lie just beneath the skin on the shirt and black silk boxers and black belt with silver studs.

He placed his clothes on his bed and started drying off. When he was done, he began to put his clothes. After he walked back into the bathroom washing his face with X-OUT, an acne wash that has been working on him as the other products that did not do shit for him. After he started to put his eyeliner on the bottom and top, not to thick, then putting a light layer of black eye shadow.

After the makeup, he brushed his teeth, straighten his hair a little, putting coffee scent lotion on.

He went back into his room again going through his dresser getting ankle black socks. Putting them on, opening a small door under his bedframe going through his shoes.

Pick a pair, all black converse, putting them on he grabbed his black hoodie putting his hood over his head right away, he loved this hoodie, the hood looked like a grim reaper look.

He then walked over to his door grabbing his all black messenger bag putting it over his shoulder putting and grabbing his phone putting it in his back pocket.

It did not take him long to leave the house, locking it up and heading to school.

It was a cold morning, it did not bother him though, liked the feeling of fresh cold morning air.

The soft cold air woke up him more has begun to walk. Not 5 minutes in his walk a car was honking at him, he stopped and looked who the fucker was honking at him then he sighed, it was Michael.

He watched his friend stop his car, Michael's 1987 Black Cadillac Hearse. He can see Henrietta already sitting in the front. He sighed and moved to the back of the car and opened the back.

Firkle was already laying down on the comfortable padded sitting. Michael took forever to get this car and then had to remodeled the inside, the back was not like all hearses like they slide in the coffin, no, the back was remodeled with black velvet seats.

Pete climbed in the back closing the back doors behind him and sat across from Firkle. Michael started to drive off to the school.

Pete looked over to Firkle who was already asleep, he shook his head "wake up kiddo" Firkle groaned "No, fuck you" Michael chuckled "he stayed up half the night, he apparently didn't get enough sleep" Pete raised his eyebrow "Oh really? What were you doing half the night kiddo?" Firkle sighed "stressing out... fucken middle school" Pete laid back against the seat "Ahh you're afraid of your first day"

Firkle huffed "fuck you" Pete laughed "Yeah I love you too asshole" Michael in front smiled, Henrietta also smiled then frowned "I hate this day" Michael raised his eyebrow and was about to ask "Look, Stan and Wendy are fighting on their way to school…" Pete looked out the window and saw Wendy shout at him and walked away, Stan standing there then finally putting his head down "Michael pick him up" Pete said.

Michael did not say anything against it and stopped alongside of the sidewalk, Henrietta rolled down the window "Get in Stan" Stan right away looked up and shrugged, went to the back and opened the door and climbed in, he sat next to Pete closing the door behind him.

Stan sighed, Pete looked at him "what happen?" Stan sighed "Wendy being a bitch…" "Why are even still with that slut?" Henrietta asked him, Stan frowned "Don't call her that…"

Firkle got up "Oh shut up poser, she has cheated on you before, once a cheater always a cheater" Stan frowned then felt the car stop "Get out of my car" Michael said getting out, everyone followed.

Kyle seeing Stan gets out the car with the Goth kids he frowned and walked over "You got a ride with the Goths again…?" Stan nodded "Yeah… Let's get inside we have 10 minutes before the bell" Stan nodded and waved bye to the Goth's and walked with Kyle.

Pete sighed and started to walk to the school, Firkle was all scared "Dude man fuck this I wanna go home" Pete sighed "just deal with it Firkle!" The Middle school was conjoined to the High school.

Once into the school, Firkle left to find his locker, Michael, Henrietta and Pete walked to their lockers, lucky for them their lockers were near each other.

When Pete got to his locker, he right away put his bag and hoodie in it taking out one of his black notebooks that said 'English'

He looked over to his friends "I'm gonna head to class, Hen meet you there" She nodded. Pete walked away down the hall then turned to the left pass the bathrooms. Has he's walking when there's another hallway on the other side, He sees the one person who he did not wanna see in the morning, Mike Makowski, he had his hair differently this year, inside of it being green in the back, he had green tips all over his hair which looked nice on him. He wore a green and black checked hoodie and black skinny jeans with black converse. He had small lip rings on the both sides of bottom lips.

At that moment he thought to himself has he glared 'please do not look at me you faggy vamp conformist bitch' HE was wrong, Mike laughed at one his friends said and saw Pete, Blue eyes meet green ones, Mike looked at Pete and blushed a little. Pete saw this, looked away at disgust, and walked past the vampire kids up the stairs to his English class.

'what the hell...? why did he fucken blush?' Pete thought to himself.

It did not take him long to get to English class, he walked in and noticed he gonna be sharing it with Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Butters, Craig and the other conformist bitches. Stan was sitting in the back he saw Pete and waved him over, Pete sighed and end up walking over and sat next to him on the back of the classroom.

Pete put his head down 'I already wanna go home' the first warning bell came, Henrietta walked right in to the back and sat next to Pete.

"wow, you lost a lot of weight" She looked up at who said that to her, it was butters. She glared "And?" "You look pretty that's all…."

She smiled a little "Thank you now turn around or ill gut your eyes out" Butters turned around being afraid. Pete looked over to her "You okay today?" She sighed "that time of the motherfucking month Pete" His eyes widen and then looked away "I didn't need to know that" she laughed.

Then the bell rang, the teacher walked in and began class. The class lasted for a good 40 minutes then the second bell rang. Pete got up and walked out of the class with Henrietta "Next class?" she asked him, Sigh said "Fucken History… I better not be sitting in class with some vampire faggy wannabe" he nodded to her "I hope Michael has the class…" has they walk he raised an eyebrow to her "Oh?" she huffed and had a tiny flush "boring without him" Pete agrees to be honest.

Getting to class, they frown to not see Michael in the class, they both found a spot in the way back and sat in the back.

Stan came walking in a sat next to him. Henrietta looked at him "you gonna join us again? You won't leave us jock boy?" Stan looked at her and frowned "maybe" Pete sighed and banged his head on the table "If we let you in you better not leave or we will kick your ass" Pete didn't wanna deal with Stan changing then changing again "Tomorrow put some black skinny jeans and a black hoodie on" Pete said "and some Eyeliner on"

Stan frowned again "very well" Kyle came in sitting in front of Stan, then Kenny next to Kyle.

The teacher sat the desk sat up right when the bell rang and began the class.

After History, he had Math, Phototroph class, that's what he was looking forward too. He walked in class feeling good 'my favorite finally' then frowned and his good mood was gone, 'fucken vampire kids'

Mike and his faggy vampire friends were in the same fucken class, he saw Michael, walked over to him and sat down "our class is now ruined…" he said glaring at the vampire kids, Michael groaned and glared too "Fucken conformist fuckers"

Couple of tables away Mike laughed at something and then felt glares, he turned his head and saw Pete and Michael glared at his table. "The goth kids are pissed…." Larry looked over and glared back "Why?" "We are in their space…" Mike said finally looking away putting his head down "screw them Mike" "Mhmmm"

Pete seeing a strange act with Mike "What is up with that countfagla?" "I don't care" Michael said.

The bell rang and the teacher came in "alright class welcome to phototrophy, I'm Mr. Breze, now then I see everyone has found their spots... but I shell sign you some seats and these seats well be your group for the rest of the school year" everybody in the class groan, Pete and Michael eyes widen and started at Mr. Breze who looked back and walked over to their table "Table one, Michael Chu, Pete Goth, Mike Makowski and Kenny McCormick"

Kenny got up with his stuff and walked over to the table Pete and Michael sitting down. Mike frowned and moved over to the table and sat across from the three.

The vampire kids felt sorry for their leader, Pete looks at him like he was gonna murder him, Michael sighed and didn't care anymore.

The teacher began to name off students for the other tables, Then the teacher was called for a few minutes "I'll be back, talk among yourselves" Pete closed his eyes to calm himself, Kenny then began to slightly bang on the table, Pete listened to it the pounding, it was from a song, he smiled "rise, rebel, Reset" Kenny Smirked then began to pound the table louder, Pete moved his head back and forth, Michael smiled.

Pete feeling the song Kenny banding on the table starts singing it.

"Perfect Little spouses, Perfect little houses

It's family fun time, let's commit a hate crime

Perfect little spouses in perfect little houses

It's family fun time, let's commit a hate crime

Perfect little spouses in perfect little houses

It's family fun time, let's commit a hate crime

Perfect little spouses in perfect little houses

It's family fun time, let's commit a hate crime

If I can't be loved, then I'll be hated

I'm disconnected, I'm uninspired

I'm burning in water, I'm drowning in fire

I'm trapped inside my mind

Beneath these piles of stinking life

You use this abuse to keep me conquered

You're so absurdly common

Vacant faces, brainless strangers

Sputtering, stuttering insect language

I'm the creature you created

Every day I grow jaded, calloused and exasperated

If I'll never be loved, then I'll be hated

I'm one of the freaks, the faggots

The geeks, the savages

Rogues, rebels, dissident devils

Artists, martyrs, infidels

Do we sit still under attack

Or do we start pushing back?

Never back up, never back down and fight

Rise, rebel, resist

Rise, rebel, make a fist, resist

Rise, rebel, resist

Rise, rebel, make a fist, resist

I'm human pollution, I covet retribution

I'm just a big mistake, a defect you can subjugate

Your ridicule is just typical antics

Spineless, mindless, tragic, fanatic

Puritan, bigot, lunatic, hypocrite

To save my soul from disaster

Self-destruction could be the answer

If I'll never be loved, then I'll be hated

I'm one of the freaks, the faggots

The geeks, the savages

Rogues, rebels, dissident devils

Artists, martyrs, infidels

Do we sit still under attack

Or do we start pushing back?

Never back up, never back down and fight

Rise, rebel, resist

Rise, rebel, make a fist, resist

Rise, rebel, resist

Rise, rebel, make a fist, resist

Masochistic, so sadistic

All they see is another statistic

Maybe I'm a misfit, maybe I'm different

It will never be an average existence

Masochistic, so sadistic

All they see is another statistic

If I can't be loved, then I'll be hated

It's family fun time, let's commit a hate crime

War, war

Rise, rebel, resist

Rise, rebel, make a fist, resist

Rise, rebel, resist

Rise, rebel, make a fist, resist

We are the freaks, the faggots

The geeks, the savages

Rogues, rebels, dissident devils

Artists, martyrs, infidels

Do we sit still under attack

Or do we start pushing back?

Never back up, never back down and fight

War, war, Resist" Kenny stopped banging on the table "That was fucken awesome!" Kenny smirked, Pete shrugged "I guess" Mike stared at Pete the whole time he was singing, hitting every note right scream perfectly… "you scream really good…" Mike said to Pete, Michael looked at him "oh?" Mike nodded... rather shyly to Michael.

Pete ignored Mike started to talk to Kenny "So you gonna be here for gym?" Pete shook his head "No going to our place like always" "sweet" Kenny smiled "Mine if I join you guys?"

To be honest, Kenny was always welcome to hang with the Goths more than anyone else, well Stan too but he has a thing to leave when he gets back with Wendy.

Pete nodded, Michael smiled "Dude yeah we don't care"

"Can..can I..?" all three of them turned their heads to Mike, Pete was the first to speak "Hell fucken no fucken conformist fucker" That made Kenny laugh "HAHA!"

By that time mike's friends came over by him "you have a lot of nerve you goth freak" Michael stood up but Mike's hand went up "Enough" he his face was blank "go seat back down, I understand" Larry, one of his close friends was about to say no to him but couldn't the teacher walked in "Alright, set down!" the vampire kids sat back down at their tables.

"Alright, I was planning on having you all make a homemade box cam but… I left all the stuff at home so tomorrow we will begin to make them but for now I will show you what I'm talking about" he turned around and walked over to the shelve and grabbed a black box.

He held it up "The pinhole box cam is the first lesson we are gonna be doing for this class, making them isn't that hard"

"Know then" he walked over to table one and handed it to Pete "Pete, pass it around and I will write on the board what you need"

Pete looked at it "Kool" looking at it every way, then gave it to Kenny taking out his notebook watching the teacher wright down on the white board.

Cardboard box

Empty soda or can

Black Duct tape Or Flat black spray paint

Box knife, razor blade, X-Acto knife, etc.

Scissors

Fine grit sandpaper

Hobby drill (or small needle)

Darkroom and photo paper

"Know then making it not hard like I said, The first thing you need to do is size your box. Two of the dimensions will be determined by your film/paper size. For now, we are going with an 8×10, and I found a box exactly 8×10. On one side (and I have to trim my paper to make it fit, which is okay to do). You can also oversize the box, it won't hurt anything. Another good option for paper negative shooters is the 5×7 since it's a standard paper size. And 4×5 can be done by cutting an 8×10 into quarters.

Next, you will want to figure out a reasonable focal length. If you're used to thinking in 35mm numbers, use this chart to convert a focal length to your chosen format — just pick your format at the top, run down the column until you find a full-frame focal length you want, and shoot over to the far left to see the actual focal length. This will tell you the approximate dimension for the depth of your box. My box turned out to be 240mm (9.5″) which equates to approximately 35mm focal length on a full frame camera. Just remember, shorter box = wide angle, longer box = telephoto.

Now that you have your focal length, you can size your pinhole with this very handy pinhole calculator" He held it up.

"Right now, this will tell you how big to make your pinhole so you can get the correct drill bit or needle size. Most of us should be in the .3mm to .7mm range unless you are doing some extreme focal lengths or format sizes. Pinhole size is important for these large format cameras, so plan it out!" the students were taking notes.

The teacher continued "STEP 2: Paint the Box, this is not totally necessary, but it can't really hurt (unless you pick a glossy white paint). Painting the inside of the box in flat black will keep any stray light from bouncing around in there. It's similar to using a lens hood — you should get better contrast and clarity on your exposure. STEP 3: Make the Lens

Grab an empty soda can and chop the top and bottom off with a small knife — just do not cut your fingers off" The students chuckled

"you will need those to finish the camera. Now take a pair of scissors and cut down the length of the tube-o-metal. Cut off a square(ish) chunk and trim off the ragged edges you made with the small knife.

There is your blank lens.

Sand that puppy down on both sides to get rid of any paint or coating. Keep sanding if you want to thin it out, but you shouldn't need to go too far since our pinholes are fairly large — it's the smaller format pinholes that need to be ridiculously thin for good results.

Flatten out your lens and drill or punch your pinhole with the appropriately sized tool (you planned ahead, right?). I picked up a range of hobby drills from #74 to #78 along with a nifty little spiral hand drill. I just set the metal on an eraser and drilled very lightly through it into the eraser. I would definitely recommend using these drills — they make nice round holes with very little punch-through"

Finished explaining "well then, tomorrow you will make your cams and I will pair you up of two from your table"

Pete stop writing notes and groan hitting his head on the table from what the teacher said, the teacher saw this and walked over "Is something wrong Pete?"

Pete looked up at him with a blank face "No Teacher" the teacher nodded and walked away.

For the rest of the class Pete make prefect notes for the cam then class was over it was now lunch.

Pete walked in the lunch room it was already getting packed with students, he quickly moved in kitchen area and grabbed some fires and cheese burger and luckily they had a coffee machine. He got a cup of black coffee and paid for his lunch.

He left that area and went to the table area and walked over to a corner that was behind a wall, Michael was already sitting at, Pete sat down "Hungry" Pete said and began to eat his food and drink his coffee.

Soon Henrietta joined them with salad and coffee "What are you eating…?" Michael asked "A salad! I'm watching my weight thank you very much, it wouldn't fucken hurt to eat something healthy once in a while"

The only reason why she lost so much weight is that she decides to start eating health in middle school and look a lot of weight become slim and very pretty. Michael looked at her "Okay"

Pete sighed "Will you two stop acting like I don't know!" They both looked at him "What are you talking about?" Michael asked, Pete put his fry down "For fuck sake I know you two slept together"

Henrietta gasped and her eyes widen "WHAT THE FUCK?" she shouted, Michael laughed, "Well aren't you smart" sighed and laid back into this chair, Henrietta glared at Michael "did you tell him?"

Michael sighed "No, our Pete is smart not be stupid he knew for some reason" "Oh please one day she was glowing like she got laid and you were also glowing so fuck you two for keeping it from me"

Then they jumped has Stan plop down, Pete looked at him "What are you doing?" Stan looked at him "sitting, I fought with Kyle also…"

Pete sighed "whatever"

The day went on, after lunch was Gym, he did not stick around for gym, hanging out at the side of the gym outside, Kenny did end up joining them.

After gym was Astronomy, which Pete was looking forward also, then cooking class… he did not mind it, he was always home by himself and have to cook for himself most of the time. After cooking class was study hall in the Library.

There was this area in the library where a small table with three bean bag chairs in a corner he rather enjoyed. Pete sat alone in that area reading a Stephen King book. The sound of footsteps made him stop reading and looked up.

He narrowed his eyes, Mike was near him looking at the horror section looking at the books on the shelves.

Pete watched him has he finally lifted a book up and he glared 'fucken conformist' the book was about vampires 'figures..' Mike turned his head and saw Pete looking at him, they both stared at each other not saying a word.

Pete soon stop looking at him and looked back at his book, Mike looked still and slowly walked over to him and sat down on the other beanbag.

Pete bite his lip, never taking his eyes off his book "why are you sitting here?" Mike looked at him "Because I want to…"

Pete sighed and ignored him reading his book "Whatever fucken conformist" Mike frowned and began to read his book.

'I just had to have study hall with him… fuck' he thought to himself flipping the page.

45 minutes later the bell rang, school was now over. Pete got to his locker grabbed his stuff, putting his hoodie on and left the school to the parking lot, Michael wa already there waiting for him, Henrietta was already there, Firkle soon came running over and getting in the back "Let's get the fuck out of here!" Firkle shouted.

Pete sighed getting in the back 'What a fucken Day…'


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Conformist Love**

 **Author: Jess Lynn/ Crimzon Beauty / SlytherinJess /MadHasAHatter (All me)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be showen on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpadd" Change in story, Sequel to 'First Love'**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) MA- Wattpad**

 **Pairings: Pete (red goth) / mike makowski (in that order)**

 **Pete (RedGoth) x Stan Marsh**

 **Intro: Being stuck has a project partner is a pain to the one person you despise is a pain. Pete (Red Goth) is stuck has project partner with Mike Makowski, the leader of the vampire kids. At this time starts a friends with benefits with Stan, what will happen when Mike gets jealous over the way Stan and Pete act towards each other? (I had a hard time to figure out what age they both would be in school. So I did some math . lol Pete would be 16 a sophomore and Mike would be 17 going on 18 Junior) *Since Pete and Firkle and Michael don't have a last names I shell make one up for the both of them***

 **Chapter 2 'having you has a partner is like needles in my eyes'**

The next today, Pete did his morning routine, taking a shower, picking out his clothes and heading to school.

This day he wore a dark wine colored V-neck shirt, plain black hoodie, black skinny jeans and black converse. Stepping out of Michaels car has they got to school, Pete looked over to Stan who was walking towards them, Pete sighed at what Stan was wearing, Black skinny jeans, motionless in white shirt and a black hoodie that was open but over his head. He had eyeliner on, which didn't look bad on him.

Pete had to admit he looked better dressed like this. Stan smiled softly at them "Well looks who back, welcome back Raven" Henrietta said walking away with Michael and Firkle. Pete sighed and walked with Stan.

"This time if you leave us I will kick your ass Marsh," Pete said while keep walking; some of the students were looking at the new Stan.

Stan nodded "I won't leave…"

The day went on, the first two classes were boring until his favorite class came up, he walked into the phototrophy class and sat at his table. Mike was already sitting in the same spot he sat yesterday. Kenny soon came along with Michael.

The teacher arrived has the bell rang and did not waste any time "Alright if you remember yesterday was the day I explain how to make the box cam know I have all the supplies here" he pointed at the 3 boxes "Get to it!"

Pete right away jumped up and gone through the students getting the stuff for his cam. When he got all the stuff he needed he began making his cam, has the whole class when by every kid in the class was working their cams.

5 minutes Pete almost done, the teacher walked over to his table "Pete" he looked up at the teacher "I know you would proudly rather work by yourself, your partner is Mike" Pete's eyes widen in horror, he bites his lip. The teacher then looked at Kenny "Your partner is Michael, no switching I'll give you all an F if you switch partners" the teacher walked away.

Mike rather looked shocked, he looked at Pete who had his head down at his project trying to finish it, he frowned. 'Why does he hate me so much…?' Mike thought to himself.

The class went on, Pete end up finishing his cam before anyone. He sat there waiting for the bell to ring "I can't believe you finished it before anyone else was able to" Kenny said to Pete, Pete shrugged his shoulders "whatever, tomorrow im gonna paint the outside of it black"

"Before class is over place your cam on the shelve over my table, tomorrow you will finish it" Pete got up and placed the cam on the shelve were his name was.

Just then the bell rang, he quickly moved out of the class room fast, past the lunch room to the court yard where they were benches and a garbage can.

He sat down on the picnic table and took a deep breath "Fucken conformist teacher!" he shouted out.

He then laid back feeling not even hungry, being paired up with Mike made him loose his appetite.

"So this is where you took off too" Pete groaned "Go away Stan" Stan walked up to him and sat next to him "You had a pissed off look on your face when I saw you dash out here… Something upset you"

"Fucken conformist Teacher that's what! Making me pair up with Mike, Count Fagala pisses me the fuck off…" Pete closed his eyes "Why not switch?" "Can't fucken moron! If we switch partners he would give us an F!"

Stan shook his head "That's stupid…" Pete nodded his head "Yeah…" Stan looked over has he heard the door open, Michael and Henrietta came walking over.

"Is he done pouting Marsh?" Michael said then Pete stood up "What the fuck did you say? I wasn't pouting!" Henrietta shook her head "Oh please yes you were, your upset, Michael told me everything" she said crossing her arms.

Pete feeling upset got up and walked over to the trashcan, glared at it and started to kick in repeatedly. Stan started chuckle a little, Michael just smirked and Henrietta just ignored it.

Just then has Pete grabbed the trashcan lifting it into the air ready to through it, then the door open and the vampire kids came walking out.

Mike right away stopped and looked at Pete who glared at him and holding up a trash can ready to through it.

One the vampire kids raised his eyebrow "What … the … fuck..?"

Pete glared and then through the trash can at Mikes way which the vampire kids move to avoid it, Mike however didn't move and just watched it has it coming close to him but missed him, it hit the stonewall beside him.

Mikes eyes widen, realized what just happen, looked down at the trashcan, and then back at Pete but Pete were already walking away.

Larry and the other vampire kids looked pissed and were ready to go after Pete for trying to hurt their leader, but Mike right away lifted up his hand, that made them stop "No"

Larry bite his lip in fury "You can't be serous! He just tried to kill you with a trashcan!" Mike frowned "I know… he has every right to be mad…" Mike then walked back into the lunchroom. The rest of the day was a blur to Pete, he was so upset he didn't remember punching Michael in the face.

Pete walked home after school, Michael being him forgave Pete but Pete said he would rather walk to cool himself down.

Pete walked and walked until he reached the graveyard, laying down on one of the tombs he sighed "Fuck…" He laid there in the cold calming down but that all changed when a voice crept into his ears "You … know I'm not happy with you being my partner either…"

Mike's voice was like poison in his ears, Pete stood up from lying on the tomb and glared at him "like I give a shit what the hell you think, fucken conformist fake vampire wannabe"

Mike frowned slowly walking over by Pete "what you did today, throwing that trashcan at me did it make you feel any better knowing that you almost killed me?" Pete started at Mike with a dead look for a good 10 seconds then he started to laugh "HAHA! you think a trashcan could kill someone from being thrown by someone?"

Mike glared and huffed "Hey! I could have gotten really badly hurt you know, that trashcan would have hit me in the face if it didn't miss me…"

Pete still laughing "I wasn't even aiming for you!" he kept laughing but Mike's eyes widen "Wait then who were you aiming for….?" Pete finally able to control his laughter "the wall next to your conformist ass" Pete jumped down and started to walk away "Wait were you going?" Mike walked after him "Home… go away" Mike did not go away

"Pete… I know we are stuck has partners... Can we at least try and get along…?" that made Pete stop and sharply turned to Mike with a glare that looked deadly "Look here Mike, just because we are partners in a class doesn't mean we will become buddy buddy is that fucken clear?"

Mike frowned but nodded; Pete turned back around and walked off to his house. Pete walked home, the wind started blow, it was freezing.

He zipped up his hoodie and put the hood over his head walking 2 blocks to his house. Has he got to his house, the lights were on, he sighed "Shit…" he stepped up and opened the front door, His mother was already in the living room watching tv.

She turned her head to him and did a small smile "welcome home" Pete just nodded to her and headed upstairs to his room.

He opened his door closing it right away also locking it. He dropped his bag and too off it shoes and hoodie.

He sat down took a big sigh and laid back, it felt good to be home. He closed his eyes but groaned when there was a knock at the door "What?" he snapped.

"Pete.. the marsh boy Is here" his mother's voice was on the other side of his locked door.

Pete got up and walked over to his door opening it. Stan was standing there next to his mother, Pete's mother smiled "steak and potatoes for dinner tonight" she said while walking off.

Pete glares at Stan who frowned "What Marsh?" "Just wanna hang…"

Pete gripped his arm pulled him in "whatever" Pete closed, his door and locked it.

Pete went back to his bed and laid down, Stan looked around "I haven't even been in your new house, I bet it was a shock that she won 2 million at Vegas" Pete sighed and nodded "she wanted to move I told her to fuck herself, I really didn't wanna leave my friends behind"

"So what does your mom do again…?" Stan asked sitting down "she's the Co-manager at red robin" "Mhmm I see" Stan sat down next to Pete "Why are you really here marsh?" Stan laid down "can't hide anything from you can I?" Pete did a laugh "yes you conformist ass, tell me"

"Kyle… didn't like that I turned goth again…" Stan frowned "why do you care what the ginger Jew thinks?"

Stan glared "Don't call him that... He gets enough of that from Cartman…" Pete rolled over and looked at him "answer my question Stan"

"I don't know I just care what he thinks…" Stan stood up reach over Pete to for the remote. "Get off…" "hold on" Stan reached more and got it. He got off Pete and turned the TV on.

The screen was blue "Turn on the Ps4" Stan reached over and turned on the Ps4.

"So what games you have?" Stan asked looked through them "All Horror and Saints Row Gat out of hell"

Stan's mouth opened "I love that game… Mhmm sweet you have Resident Evil: Relvetions 2, Bloodbrone?! Oh my god didn't this just came out?" he looked at Pete who nodded "Dude I've been dying to play this…"

"Go ahead, I take your gonna stay the night Marsh?" Pete asked getting up and walking towards his dresser.

Stan nodded "Yeah I kind of told my mom I won't be home tonight" "Let me guess you were planning to stay at Kyles?" Stan nodded slowly and started to game.

Pete took out his nightmare before Christmas jack skeleton Pjays bottoms and black man tank top. Pete then began to undress which made Stan look then flush creep on his face.

'oh god… when did Pete get this fucken sexy….? No.. bad Stan' Stan thought to himself, Pete slipping in his bottoms notices Stan staring at him, he grinds "your staring at me" Stan right away took his eyes off him and looked at the TV screen "no…" "So the rumors are true about you and the ginger" Stan right away blushed "NO!"

Then there was a knock on the door "Boys dinner, is Stan eating over Pete dear?"

Pete groaned putting on his tank top "Yes mom.. be down there in a min"

The footsteps were heard walking away from the door. "Come on Marsh dinner time" Pete walked out the room, Stan paused the game and followed him down stairs.

After dinner, the boys went back upstairs, Pete went to brush his teeth were Stan went back into Pete's room to play the game. Stan is in one of Pete's black silk pajama bottoms and black V-neck

After Pete brushed his teeth, he went back into his room where he finds Stan already sitting at the edge of the bed playing the game near the window. Pete sighed as if he did not care and laid next to Stan watching his game play.

Stan paused it after an hour of playing. Pete raised his eyebrow, hearing Stan sigh "Why did you pause?" Stan put the controller down and turned to face Pete but he seems to crawl over Pete laying on him.

Pete sighed "Stan what are you doing?" he softly said, he felt Stan frown "I don't know" Pete sighing again but reached his hands up slowly rubbing Stan's sides. Stan seem to relax under Pete's touch, moving his hips a little this made Pete smirk 'Someone is horny' moving his hands down, Pete cupped both of Stan's butt cheeks making Stan gasp with surprise. Cupping more of Stan's ass, Stan moaned against Pete neck. Pete smirked and then breathed slightly has he felt Stan starting to kiss his neck and kept slowly rubbing against him, this made Pete bite his lip he was getting hard from this, he can also feel Stan getting hard _'looks like we are going to go all the way, I've always wanted a piece of Stan…'_ "Tell me Stan, have you even been with a guy? I know you came out being Bi"

Stan stop kissing his neck "almost, Kenny… wanted to experimented so I let him try it on me" this made Pete chuckle "well then, let me be the first to go all the way. I would love to take you virginity" Stan's eyes widen "Are you for real?" Pete rolled them over so he was on top, looking down at a surprised Stan "I'm finishing what you started marsh, you got me all fucken Horny with you rudding on my crouch and kissing my neck"

Stan's eyes glanced down and did noticed Pete was hard, hell he was hard himself no deigning this, this was happening to him. Stan gulped and relaxed "Okay…." Pete looked at him a raised eyebrow "No going back on this Stan"

Stan nodded "I know and your topping I know you're not a bottom type" this made Pete smirk that made Stan shiver "You dam right Marsh" diving down his lips meet Stan's with a harsh kiss. Stan opened his mouth right away for Pete, Pete digged in and the tow of them swirled their tongue together while Pete was rubbing against Stan slowly. Stan softly moaned has he rubbed back.

Stan's hands ran threw Pete hair gripping making Pete moan from this, letting go of the kiss he leaned removing his short. Stan blushed and bite his lip, Pete looked good with no shirt on. HE also noticed Pete had shoulder blade piercings "thoughs must of hurt" Stan reached up tracing his fingers on the piercings. Pete smirked at him, it was a soft smirk "Yeah they did" reaching down he pulled Stan up removing his shirt and pushing him down slightly.

Leaning down he kissed Stan's chest, Stan sucked in his breath closing his eyes. Pete kissed all the way down to Stan's right nipple and began to suck on them making Stan moan "feels good…." Pete moved over to his left nipple and began to suck on it, Stan moaning from this gripped Pete hair, Pete groaned from the roughness Stan was giving him.

Pete bite his nipple in return showing Stan he loved to be rough, Stan gasped out a loud moan "oh god…." Pete smirked and looked up, Stan was panting already. He moved back up kissing Stan's chin, Stan panting with a red face "Pete more" Pete listened and reached down his hand down pulling off Stan's borrowed pajama bottoms, Stan was naked now. Pete noticed Stan's legs were smooth to the touch _'did he shave his legs…?'_ "Stan did you shave your legs?" Pete asked him raising his eyebrow at him, Stan's eyes widen and quickly hid his face "I had to, my legs felt itchy under my skinny jeans… I hate having hairy legs… I felt gross"

Pete chuckled "Dude, it's alright I shave my legs too" Stan uncovered his eyes blinking at him "Really?" Pete nodded to him, then he smirked, Stan was half hard, Pete smirked and began to slowly give Stan a hand job while kissing him. Their lips moved together, Pete soon began to move his hand faster this made him moan loudly into their kissing bucking his hips into Pete's hand. Pete felt Stan was about to come so he stopped moving his hand, letting go of the kiss he got off the bed knelled down at his bed platform little door that his shoes where in.

 **(((BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Due to the Rules of FanFiction i cannot Show MA Content, please go to my Wattpadd for the MA Content, Thank you for reading)))**

After he was down cuming he loosened the grip on Stan's hips and feel down next to him panting.

Stan had cummed on the pillow and tossed it to the ground "Sorry I cummed all over your pillow…" Pete chuckled "It's alright Stan…" he was still breathing rather heavy, he lifted his arm, Stan looked at him he smiled he knew what Pete was telling him 'Come here' Stan moved in and hand his face Pete chest, Pete put his arm over Stan's side, they were cuddling "That was the best sex I ever had.." Pete softly said. Stan blushed but smiled "I'm glad I was, you were fucking amazing for my first time"

Pete grinned "Glad to be your first amazing fuck Marsh"

Stan breathed softly "What does this make us…?" Pete sighed "Friends with benefits, not ready for a boyfriend Marsh…" to be honest Stan knew Pete was going to say that so he really doesn't care.

"Alright, I don't mind" he chuckled, Pete reached for the remote and turned off the music "Your game is it on pause finish it" Stan gasped propping himself up "Oh shit…"

Pete got up "I need a shower, join me and finish your game then we can go to bed, I won't be able to sleep with you playing, I like it to be quiet and darkness with the sound of the fan running"

Stan smiled at him "Aright, I need a shower, hell we both do"

~Morning~

'ahhh, ahhh, ahhh'

Pete groaned opening his eyes, he then felt something warm up against him he looked and glared. Stan was curled up against his side "Stan get the fuck off of me!"

Stan cuddled more into Pete "5 more minutes Pete…" Pete grinned "Marsh wake up" "No…" Pete raised an eyebrow but smirk, raising his hand it came down on Stan's ass so hard it made Stan yelp "ahh!"

Pete laughed getting up "Hurry up we have to get ready for school"

Stan rubbed his butt "dude Pete man that hurt…." Pete smirked "Oh yeah? You weren't complaining last night were you" Stan's face turned red "oh shut up.. wait I don't have clean clothes" Pete sighed "You can wear one of my skinny jeans and shirt"

Stan smiled "Okay"

Stan end up wearing black skinny jeans and Day to Remember V-neck tee. Pete had on black skinny jeans and a motionless in white tee, both were down in the kitchen getting something to eat. Pete's mother was up and she grinned at them "So boys how was your night?" Stan blushed right away, Pete sighed "Wonderful mother, yours?" he sarcastically threw back at her "Oh I don't know, trying to block out this loud moaning last night"

Stan couldn't even look at Pete's mother know.

"Boys its rather warm today but take a hoodie in case it gets cold later on" They nodded to her "Come on let's go before we miss Michael" Pete said to Stan, Stan nodded to him jugged the last of his OJ and followed Pete out the house.

Pete and Stan walked tighter, side by side along the sidewalk hoping they didn't miss Michael, luckily for them they didn't miss him. Pete stopped has he heard a car pull beside him and Stan, Pete grabbed Stan's hand and pulled him to the back of the back, opening the back up he stepped in, Stan stepped in closing the door behind him.

Sitting next to Pete rather close which Pete really didn't care, Firkle glanced at them but sighed "Why are you two so close?"

"Shut the fuck Firkle" Pete said to him, Michael and Henrietta smirked, they knew but won't say anything.

Firkle crossed his arms "Whatever fucken bitch don't tell me" Reaching school, Michael parked his car, Firkle was the first one that opened the back of the car and dashed out, Pete and Stan were last.

Stepped out of the car Pete closed the door behind him, Stan was still standing next to him. He looked at him "Stan, remember friend's benefits…" Stan nodded to him "But I don't care if I held your fucken conformist hand the whole day, it helps be calm down" Stan flushed "Okay"

Pete quickly grabbed Stan's hand and walked with inside the school, they were getting eye glares. Kyle eyes widen has he sees his friend walking down the hallway holding hands with red goth, his mouth gaped open but moved his feet to his friend "Stan?" Stan froze but turned his head "Yeah?" Kyle frowned "Why are you holding Pete hands?" Stan frowned, he could feel people staring at them. Pete could see people were whispering he groaned letting go of Stan hand "so fucken nosey aren't Jew?" he spat out and walked away "See you later Stan" Stan nodded "Alright" Kyle crossed his arms "you're a goth again?" Stan sighed "I've always been a part of them even though I I always leave them" Kyle glared "why where you holding his hand?"

"Because I can Kyle!" he shouted making everyone whisper "Why do you even fucken care?" Kyle frowned "I'm your fucken best friend! I have the right know if my best friend is dating one of the goth kids!"

"Me and Pete aren't dating! Just friends" he stopped himself and walked away from Kyle, Stan properly figured that Pete doesn't want everyone at school to know.

"Stan! Don't walk away from me!" Kyle shouted for him but Stan didn't listen to him.

Throughout the day, Stan's day was horrible the only thing that calmed was being in the same class. Rumors were spreading fast, that Stan and Pete were a couple.

At Lunch Stan and Pete stood outside in the courtyard, Stan was leaning against Pete with his face into Pete neck sniffing. Pete rubbing his back "Marsh calm down…."

"Fucken hate this day…" Stan sniffed

"Is your boy toy alright?" Michael asked walking towards him, Pete glared "He's having a bad day fuck off"

Stan sighed "It's okay Pete" Pete sighed he kissed Stan's forehead "Whatever"

Michael grinned "So you two are dating" Pete glared "No!" Michael laughed "Ah friends with benefits, fuck buddies"

Pete pulled Stan with him to the picnic table sitting down, Stan sat on his lap facing him putting his head down on Pete's shoulder.

What couldn't ruin his mood the vamp kids came walking in the court yard talking rather loud, walking slightly up to them. Mike's eyes glanced over to the picnic table he stopped dead in his tracks he was frowning from this sight, Stan Marsh was sitting on Pete's lap with Pete with a hand on Stan's hip.

'what… the? The rumors were true… why with Stan…?' Larry poked his leader "Mike what's wrong?"

Mike couldn't hear him.. he was to into feeling jealous of Stan Marsh. Michael notices them and turned his head to him, he blinked at Mike's frown "Count Fagala is straying" Pete hearing him he looked and glared "Fuck off" Stan lifted his head seeing them, he got up fixing his pants. Pete got up "I'm going back inside, Stan ignore everyone okay? There punch of conformist fuckers anyways" Stan seem to a little better he smiled sweetly at him "Okay"

Michael turning around "Fucken Fuck buddy's. I hope the sex you had last was amazing, wish I can get laid I have to wait for 9 nine days"

Pete laughed "Of course your girlfriend is on her monthly isn't she?" Michael groaned "Don't remind me!"

Stan chuckled "Pete I'm ready to go back inside" reaching out to hold his hand.

Mike biting his lip "You two fucked?" Pete glanced over to Mike it was a rather cold glance "none of your business if I fucked the hell out of Stan last night" Stan blushed feeling awkward now "Okay back inside" he pulled Pete with him"

Mike frowned looking away, Larry putting a hand in his shoulder "Mike it's okay…"

"Yeah man why do you even like that goth kid anyways... he hates you…" another vamp kid said.

"I don't know, I hate these feelings I wish they can go away…" Mike stood there frozen "I knew you liked him Vampire wannabe" Mike eyes widen and snapped his head to that voice, Michael stood there crossing his arms staring with a blank look.

"No I don't…" Mike is trying to deny it right in front of him, Michael sighed "I Heard everything, I'm not stupid Mike. If you like him tell" Mike shook his head "No... he'll just laugh at me and call me a freak like he always does" Michael turning around "Your properly right, he hates you with a passion, you can almost say it's obsession" he smirked heading back inside

Two days seem to passed, Stan was part of the goth kids group know. Stan and Kyle were talking again. Since then Stan and Pete did have another rough wild night, it was even better than the first time.

On a Friday, after school Pete got stuck doing an after school protect with Mike. They had to pick a scene and photo it, Pete told Mike "Meet me at the grave yard and don't be late conformist vampire wannabe"

Pete sitting on a Tombstone he waited, He told Stan not tonight, he wanted to left alone. Stan agreed and understood, he said he was going to hang with Kyle anyways which caused Pete laugh and said to him "Try and get some ginger ass" this only made Stan snap at him to fuck off.

Hearing footsteps, he sighed "you're a minute late" Mike frowned "I had to do chores when I got home…."

"Whatever, follow me I know this great place to photo" Pete said jumping down from the tombstone walking through the brush, Mike right away followed him deep into the graveyard.

Finding his spot Pete stopped taking off his messenger bag placing it on a tombstone taking out his camera, finding a good spot he placed it on flat tombstone angling "Perfect" he waited until he right moment for the phot to caper the scene. This time Mike did the same thing finding a spot right enough.

Taking a couple of more, they stopped. Pete packing his camera, Mike frowned after packing his "Hey Pete?"

"fuck off, having you has a partner is like needles in my eyes'" he snapped leaving the area, Mike frowned… "This bullshit… I Need to tell him"

Pete reaching his house, he right away ignored his mother and went up to his room laying down.

The sound of the doorbell made him groan

Downstairs Pete's mother answer the door "Yes?"

Mike smiled "Is Pete home?" 'of course he is you say him walk in, great going Mike'

"Oh yeah he just went upstairs, come on in, his room his upstairs, it's the black door"

Mike nodded to her "Thank you ma'am" he walked up those steps, this I the first time in Pete's home, he flushed.

Reaching the top, he notices the black door right away, walking to it he knocks on it. He heard a groan "What the fuck?" it was Pete, he sounded like he upset, the door was harshly yanked open.

Pete's widen "What the fuck do you want?!" he yelled

Mike frowned but closed his eyes and breathed deeply then opened his eyes "I.. I like you"

Pete froze, standing there "what…?" Mike pushed Pete in his room dropping his bag on the floor and taking off his hoodie he also dropped them on the floor "I know you hate me but I like you…." he stepped closer to him "like a lot" Pete could feel himself panicking, the look on Pete's face was pure shock "what…?"

Mike sighed 'I guess I have to show him… please don't hit me…' reaching out he put his hand on Pete's cheek, Pete's eyes widen not moving. Mike moved closer way to close to Pete's likely but he didn't even budge. Mike was leaning in his lips touch Pete's and soft kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Conformist Love**

 **Author: Jess Lynn/ Crimzon Beauty / SlytherinJess /MadHasAHatter (All me)**

 **Warnings: "Contains Mature Content will not be showen on fanfiction or DA, only on Wattpadd" Change in story, Sequel to 'First Love'**

 **Rated: (T-Fanfiction) MA- Wattpad**

 **Pairings: Pete (red goth) / mike makowski (in that order)**

 **Pete (RedGoth) x Stan Marsh**

 **Intro: Being stuck has a project partner is a pain to the one person you despise is a pain. Pete (Red Goth) is stuck has project partner with Mike Makowski, the leader of the vampire kids. At this time starts a friends with benefits with Stan, what will happen when Mike gets jealous over the way Stan and Pete act towards each other? (I had a hard time to figure out what age they both would be in school. So I did some math . lol Pete would be 16 a sophomore and Mike would be 17 going on 18 Junior) *Since Pete and Firkle and Michael don't have a last names I shell make one up for the both of them***

 **LAST CHAPTER!**

 **Chapter 3 'Unexpected'**

Pete could feel Mike's lips on his, his eyes widen, his body frozen from this action Mike made on him. Mike back up looking at Pete, Pete looked like he shut himself down. Mike frowned "I think I should leave'" 'I should have never did this' turning around, he collected his things and stepped to the door. This made Pete shook his head then glared at him before Mike could even walk out Pete moved fast placing his hand on the door slamming it shut with Mike still in his room.

Mike gulped 'shit I'm dead….' Mike backing up a little Pete turned his head to look at Mike with a dead look in his eyes "what was that?" he hissed softly.

Mike frowned looking down "A Kiss.."

"Why the fuck did you kiss me..?" he hissed again

Mike was shaking now, he back up against Pete's bed making him fall backwards "I like you…" sitting on the edge of the bed not even looking at Pete, Pete moved closer to him standing right in front of him

"Why do you like me?" he bluntly asked

Mike frowned "because your sexy… sexy goth… I've always liked you.. for years…"

Pete frowned "Today you were jealous of Stan weren't you?" Mike softly nodded to him "Yes…" "You wanted to be in his place?" Pete asked him, Mike nodded "yes…" biting his lip.

Pete closed his eyes and breathed deeply, Mike watching him know biting his lip he can feel the fake fangs almost pierce his skin "How long…?" Pete softly ask him with his eyes still closed, Mike frowned "Since middle school….." Mike answered him

Pete slowly open his eyes making Mike shake, Pete wasn't even looking at him he turned to the door of his room walked over to it and opened it with a yank, not looking him Pete said in an upset or confused tone "Out…." Mike frowned stood up form Pete's bed and walked to the door, he stopped has he reached the hallway and looked back at Pete who slowly closed his door.

Mike's heart was pounding in his chest 'He hates me even more…. Maybe I shouldn't have told him' his feet moved and he left.

In Pete's room had his head on his head breathing softly, he right came up to his chest and gripped his shirt. His chest hurt, he could hear Mikes footsteps leave.

He doesn't know what to do, never in a million years were ever thought Mike the leader of the vampire kids would fucken confess to have feeling for him since middle school.

Reaching his for his phone in his back pocket he dialed Michaels number, putting it against his ear he listened has the other line rang 4 times, Michael answered with a sigh "What?"

"Vampir confessed his feelings for me today…" Pete just said to him, Michael smirked on the other line "Ahh so he finally jumped up the courage and told you? Well it's about fucken time"

Pete's eyes widen in shock "You… You knew he liked me….?"

"Of course man! God the way he looks at you how can you not fucken know?!" Michael snapped "Dude, he's liked you since 6th grade…. He'[s held it in because he thought you would hate him and you do hate him"

"How do you know all this….? Did he tell you?" Pete asked his friend biting his lip "Not since I finally made it clear since yesterday he did. I mean Hen knew before me… she told me… Pete what did you do when he told you?"

"He did but.. he showed me…." Pete sighed walking over to his bed and laying down on it "Oh? I'm confused tell me man"

"This sounds so fucken conformist right know….." Pete hit his fist against his bed "HE fucken kissed me!" he shouted "telling me he liked me shut me down, I was confused… I didn't know if he was joking or whatever and he pushed me into my room, I wanted to make sure I heard right you know so I said "What?" and he does "I like you" and my mind went blank and the next thing I knew he was kissing me…!"

"Wow Vampire boy has some guts, continue" Michael said with a chuckle.

"HA! He… was about to leave that's when I finally comprehend what the hell was going on! I stopped him and forced to tell me why, how and when he told me and I told him to leave…. And he left…" Pete sounded like he was cry, this frighten him deep down.

"Why the hell does he like me?!" he shouted

"Clam down Pete! God, you need to get laid call Marsh let him lead you his ass for the night" Michael groaned, Pete sighed "No he's with Kyle"

"Oh I see… call Kenny?" Michael said to him while taking a drag "No!" Pete snapped back.

"Well call Craig! You know he's bi! Fucken have a one night Stan with him!" Michael snapped back at him "God or call back mike, I'm hanging up know" Pete growled "Don't you fucken hang up on" the line went dead, Pete gasped with angry "That mother fucker!" Pete threw his phone at his pillow "Fuck this I'm going to bed"

Getting up from his bed he changed into his Pajamas and went to bed.

The Week-end he stayed home, he really didn't want to go anywhere, on Monday, School was something else for Pete this next day, He made sure to let everyone now to stay away from him today, it was hard not bump into Mike. Mike was everywhere, Mike was trying also avoid Pete which for some reason pissed him off and he didn't understand.

'Why the fuck is he always running away from me!' he thought to himself has he kicked the trashcan, the very same one he threw at Mike, I stopped in mid kick and frowned "Fuck…."

"Hey!" Pete turned his head to a very angry Larry stomping towards him "What the fuck do you want Vampire wannabe?" Larry glared at him "you need to fucken talk to him, its pissing me off to see him in such a sad state"

Pete looked raised his eyebrow at him "Who? Mike? Like I will fucken talk to him!" he snapped at Larry.

"Shut the hell up man, you need to talk to him…. He's been muttering ''it's all my fault, it's all my fault, I should have never kissed him blah blah blah, I wish these feelings didn't exist' he's acting EMO!" Larry snapped at him

Pete frowned from this "why should I help him?..." he softly asked looking away "Let the little vampire wannabe act emo"

Larry glared more but he frowns and looked like he was going to cry "Please just talk to him before he does something stupid…."

Pete made fits "he won't try to kill himself, he's to chicken"

Larry made a laugh that made Pete look up at him "Oh yeah? Try and see the nasty scar on his inner thigh… gah fuck this you won't help me… fucken goth bitch" Larry stomped away leaving Pete to his thoughts.

'What the fuck is that suppose to …..' his eyes widen "No… he really did try…?" Pete heard the bell, it was time for class.

Last couple of classes was not on his mind, study hall, is where he decided to confront Mike. He sat in his spot waiting for Mike so show his face biting his lip 'where the hell is that vampire conformist idiot!'

Seeing only Larry walk in when the bell rang, he frowned he knew that Mike was here today so why wasn't he in this last class they share?

Standing up he walked over to their table so fast it made the vampire kids jump from it "Where is your leader?" Pete bluntly said, they blink at him and frowned at Pete.

Larry sighed opening his homework "he is helping cleaning the music room"

Pete relaxed from hearing that 'at least he didn't avoid me this time….' Turning away he walked back to his little area and sat down on one of the bean bags. Closing his eyes, he breathed softly 'what I'm I doing…? Why do I care if Mike acts this way? Let him act emo for all I care….' Frowning he couldn't help but to feel differently, he could feel it coming up and it terrified him…. 'do not like him…I don't not…. Like him… him and his stupid green.. black hair… thoughs snake bite piercings… thoughs green eyes… slim body' his eyes snapped open gasping at himself "No… No… no.. I do not..." he was blushing covering his face his body was thinking otherwise "Shit…. I like him… Fuck"

After school he waiting in the parking lot for Mike to show up, Mike drove his stupid sports car he got from his parents last year.

Seeing Mike walk up to his car unlocking it from its keychain opening the door stepping in, Pete took this chance, he ran over so quickly he managed to get by Mikes car in time, opening the door he sat in making Mike gasp with shocked face "What.. are you doing?"

Pete crossed his arms "Fucken take me home" he blushed Mike gulped "What..?" he was confused "I said take me home Mike"

Mike blushed but listened "Seat belt please" Pete sighed and put it on, driving off they sat both sat there in silence, once Mike reached Pete's house he parked the car and it was still running, Pete didn't move.

Mike frowned "Pete your" "Come inside with me" Pete softly said looking away gripping his hoodie. Mike looked surpassed "What..?"

Pete bite his lip "I said come inside with me, god" he got out of the ca and waited. Mike turned off the car and stepped out shutting the door locking the car, Pete turned around walking up to his house Mike was slowly following behind him.

"Mom?" Pete said has he walked in, no response he sighed 'good she is at work until 10' "Follow me" Pete said walking up to his room, Mike was still confused on why he was here, closing the front door with locking it he followed Pete up to his room.

Once in Pete's room, Pete already had his hoodie off, grabbing Mike by the arm who gasped from it Pete closed the door locking it.

"Pete what are you doing…?" Mike looked nerves has Pete dragged him over to his bed, pushing Mike down Pete began to pace back and forth thinking.

Mike frowned "Pete what's wrong?"

Pete stopped not looking at him "why were you avoiding me today?"

Mike looked down at his hands "I thought you didn't want to see my face after what happen" Pete felt his heart thump.

"Don't assume things…" turning his head to Mike who blinked at him, Pete walked over to him sliding on his lap making Make gasp.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you today and it terrified me… I kept saying to myself that I don't like you but…. I was only fooling myself…" Mikes eyes widen in shock "You like me back…." His heart fluttered with happiness.

'what I'm I doing?' Pete leaned in making Mike blush "What are you doing…?" Pete raised his eyebrow "Just shut up" he leaned down and kissed Mike.

Mike gasped again making his mouth open leaving Pete dive his tongue into his mouth. The two battle for dominance, they were both equally match. Mike put his hands up Pete's shirt pinching Pete's nipples causing Pete to break the kiss he looked at Mike's face was red, Pete sat up removing his shirt "Get undressed" Mikes eyes widen "Wait what?"

"Do it" Pete snapped, Mike frowned but stood up removing his shirt and skinny jeans. Him and Pete were both in their boxers, Pete laid down Pete frowned mentally has he sees the scar that Larry told him about on Mike's thigh, He looked at Mike "Be lucky I'm letting you fucken top don't keep me fucken waiting count Fagala" Mike smirked and crawled on top of Pete "are you sure of this…?" Pete sighed "Yes… don't make regret this…" Mike leaned down began to kiss him "You won't regret this"

 **(((Due to the Rules of Fanfiction i can not put MA Conetent, please go to my Wattpadd for the MA Content, thank you for reading))**

Mike pulled out laid down next to Pete panting.

Pete sliding his ass down lying next to Mike panting also, a good hour and a half of sex, longer then him and Stan.

Pete leaned up and looked at Mike who had his eyes closed his panting had stop now he was breathing more softly, Pete frowned 'why did I do this with him…! You idiot Pete it's because you like it and kept thinking about him fucking you during study hall'

"Do you want me to leave…?" Pete didn't even know Mike was watching him, he looked into Mikes eyes he say sadness, like he was used just for sex. Pete frowned deep down he felt horrible, he shook his head "No…."

Mike seem to looked shock but even more shocked when Pete scooted over by him and rested his head on Mikes chest "don't go" Pete softly said.

Mike reached his hand and gently petted Pete's arm and hummed for an okay at Pete.

They laid there listening to each other's breathing and heartbeats, "Pete…" Mike softly said to him, Pete did a breath through and out his nose and answered him "Mhmm?"

"I really do like you…. I wasn't lying" Mike said to him, Pete sighed softly he knew Mike wasn't lying. Deep down it was coming up that Pete was feeling the same for him "I know count Fagala, I feel the same…"

Mike frowned "Then why tease me for all these years?" Pete frowned "I don't know? Maybe I was hiding it deep down and locking it away and started to bully you instead?"

Mike frowned again "I see… What does this make us?" he felt Pete shrug his shoulders "I don't know…"

"boyfriends?" Mike raised an eyebrow at him watching his reaction to what he said, Pete made no reaction "Sure…"

Mike felt his heat beat fast with happiness Pete felt it "we should clean up and take a shower then call for pizza I'm hungry"

Mike smiled "Alright, I'll make coffee while you call for the pizza wait what do you normally get on it?"

"Mushroom and Pepperoni" Pete replied getting up slightly smacking Mikes leg "come on get up and help me removed the sheets" Mike grinned and got up and helped Pete remove the sheets.

After that they both took a shower together, made out a little bit and got out.

After getting dressed, they headed down stairs. Mike right away started to make the coffee. Pete of course showed him were it all was and the type he only uses. Pete picked up the phone and called pizza hut, the boy who answered sounded like Craig Tucker "Pizza hut how can I help you" yep Craig tucker, sounded rude "Tucker, I would like a large stuffed crust Mushroom pepperoni pizza with a family size of breadsticks"

He could hear Craig typing it in the computer "Okay Pete that will come to 25 bucks, crash I take it?" Pete nodded "yeah man" "Alright pizza with be there in 30 minutes" Craig said to him "Thanks Tucker" "you are welcome" tuck hanged up on him, Pete put the wireless phone back on stand, he could smell the coffee, his coffee.

Walking into the Kitchen Mike was already taking to plates out. Pete raised an eyebrow "finding the plates already" Mike flushed "Sorry about that" Pete waved him off "It's fine" he watched Mike put them down and then sat on the chair, Pete stood right in front of the coffee pot, not even done yet. Pete sighed he really needed coffee, he turned to Mike who was watching him. Pete sighed walking over to him sitting on his lap. Mike smiled at him softly, holding his hand Pete held back _'fucken conformist love….'_

Then jumped has his phone was ringing he groaned reaching n his bac pocket looking at who's calling him, it was Stan. Mike frowned, Pete sighed and answered.

"This better be good Marsh" Pete hissed

"I… I.. slept with Kyle…" Stan softly said over the other line, Pete smirked making him Mike eyes widen a little "Finally you got the ginger ass, so how was the ginger ass Stan?" Mike tried not to laugh.

"It was amazing…. Dude I popped his butt cherry" Pete laughed "Good for you man, where is he?"

"Oh he's in the kitchen talking to his mother about something" Stan softly said "So I take it you are no longer single?" Pete smirked again he heard Stan sigh "Yeah… sorry man… I mean your amazing fuck" Pete grinned "Why thank you fucker, you're not the only one who got laid and has a boyfriend" he crunched his eyes has he heard Stan gasp so loudly "Who?!" he sounded shocked but egger to know.

Pete looked over to Mike who was watching him "You don't care if I tell him?" Mike shook his "No go for it" Mike softly said with a smile "Mike" Pete said to Stan.

He could tell Stan was thinking then he gasped "Vampir….?" "Right on aren't you?" "You spelt with the leader of the vampires? Oh my fucken god… how … how was it?" Stan Shakely asked, Pete hearing his coffee was done he got up to get himself a cup "Marsh it was like taking ecstasy" Mike blushed 'I was that good….?' He smiked.

"wow.. that good aye?" Stan chuckled "Stan who are you talking to?" it was Kyle "I'm talking to Pete" Stan softly said "Oh well tell him I said hi" Kyle sighed.

"Pete Kyle" before Stan finished Pete finished for him "Yeah, yeah hello to you, you fricken Jew" "Pete! Don't talk to my boyfriend like that" Stan snapped, Pete smiled "Protective already, I was messing Kyles cool for a conformist"

Stan groaned "I gotta go" "Yeah you go and tap that ginger ass again Marsh see you at school" Pete hanged up on him putting his phone on the counter top, making his and Mikes coffee he walked back sitting back on Mikes lap.

Mike smiled taking the coffee blowing on it to cool it down some.

Pete did the same then taking a sip 'ahhh that's what I called a good cup of black Irish coffee'

Mikes eyes widen from shock after his sip "This…. This is…." Pete smirked "Good aye? Irish black coffee, imported right out of Ireland" They ended up on the couch cuddling, Pete put on the chill channel with Mike was all game for, they watched some old horror movie.

Within 30 minutes the Pizza came, Pete answering the door he glared has it was Clyde "Hey Pete, that will be 24" Pete already had the money in his hand he handed it to him, Clyde smiled "Thanks man…" he looked in and his eyes widen he sees Vampir sitting on Pete's couch "Is that…?" Pete glared "Fuck off already" he slammed the door in Clyde's face, talking back to his boyfriend he sat down next to him opening the pizza box, Mike smiled softly "Clyde being nosey like always?"

"damn right, if we all know Clyde the whole school will now by tonight" Pete sighed deeply.

Mike took a bit of his pizza "You don't care if people know?" Pete shook his head taking a bite of his pizza "No, I don't care what thoughs conformist fucks think" Mike smiled at him "you amaze me in such ways Pete" Pete glanced over at Mike "Yeah? Well so do you, bring up locked up hidden feelings I had for you up to the surface" Mike frowned "Was that a mistake?" Pete stopped in mid bit, making Mike frowned 'shit….'

Pete put his pizza down "I don't know…. It feels normal… like it's always been there?"

~ Tuesday morning~

Pete standing outside of his house wearing dark red skinny jeans, plain black shirt with a plain black hoodie over it all zipped with his messenger bag over his shoulder.

He was waiting for Mike, he told mike "Pick me up don't be late" last night in text before he went to bed.

He looks and sees Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560 4 lime color. Pete has to admit Mikes are car is badass…. 'to bad it's not black… all the fricken green… I mean the inside is black leather, black, black leather…' Mike got that car for birthday last year by his parents, coming from a rich family.

Pulling up Pete right away jugged over, he could see Michael's car coming up, he ignored it and hopped in Mikes car. The music was blasting 'Vampires Everywhere 'Bleeding Rain'' Pete groaned "Emo music? Really Mike" Mike drove off and frowned "It's a good song, here" he switched it to AFI 'snow like winter' Pete relaxed "Much better"

 _~Trivia for this story:_

 _'During the whole time i was listening to south park stick of truth's soundtrack and to MIW, VF, AFI and the goth kids theme song'_

 _'I have fan art i made just for this story on my DA'_

 _'3 Chapters! that's all i really wanted to do so this is compete, maybe there will be a Sequal . m.a.y.b.e'_


End file.
